Eternal Beatitude
by Cloti81953
Summary: Cloud/Tifa pairing... Post-meteor events and what happens to them and their crew. Please Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Eternal beatitude  
  
"Behold all that is in front of you. for they will be alive in your heart forever."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Well, again, being an ardent devotee to Cloti pairing, I couldn't help but write another fic featuring the best couple in Final Fantasy history. :D Enjoy! By the way, check out my other fics and review them as well whether they suck or not. Thanks.  
  
It had rained that morning. The drops of crystal bumped into the pavement, creating a sound that the only nature could create. Tifa was thinking, sitting near the window, where there was a table, beside which stood two chairs. She rested her head on her right hand. She was lost in the reverie.  
  
'Not enough crew...'  
  
'He's alive...! Cloud... Cloud's alive!!'  
  
Tifa smiled to herself. She sighed and thought, 'I was so desperate back then... I am so glad Cloud is all right now.' She smiled from ear to ear and kept on dreaming.  
  
"What are you thinking, Tifa?" Inquired a voice.  
  
"Whoa! You surprised me!" Tifa almost jumped out of her chair. In front of her was her hero, her love, and her dream, Cloud Strife. He smiled and apologized gently.  
  
"It's pretty early in the morning and you already woke up. Was there anything wrong?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"No, not at all. I was just reflecting upon our past." Tifa smiled and looked at Cloud. She traced her memory back to where she left off. 'that doctor, he knew I had feelings for Cloud. That's why he told everyone that they should be outside.' Tifa smiled once again, finding herself getting warm.  
  
"Tifa, do you have something good? You smile a lot recently." Cloud smiled ironically and asked her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Let me guess.... Are you in love?" Teased Cloud, his face turning rubicund a bit.  
  
"Well, kind of." Tifa smiled back and found herself blushing.  
  
"Hahaha. Who is it?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"Well, it's a secret." Tifa stuck her tongue out and grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, come on. We've been friends for a long time now. There shouldn't be any secrets! That's unfair!" Cloud said, half nervous and half jocular.  
  
"Well... Love is a secret that you don't share with your close friends." Replied Tifa and crossed her arm.  
  
"All right, fine. I lose." Cloud admitted his defeat.  
  
"Why don't we play catch?" Suggested Tifa.  
  
"Well, I don't know. All right. You have 30 seconds to catch me!" As soon as Cloud said it, Tifa tackled him.  
  
"Noooo!! That wasn't fair!" Cloud made a sad face.  
  
"Hehehehe! You lost! Your turn!" Tifa started running upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Come back here, you little squirrel!" Cloud shouted and chased her. Tifa went into her bedroom and tried to close the door, but Cloud just got to it and stopped her effort. Tifa gave up the door and went around the bed so that Cloud and Tifa had the bed between them. They both laughed and tried to trick each other.  
  
"Hey! A snake!" Shouted Cloud, making a serious face.  
  
"Where?" Tifa looked around. Cloud swiftly reached her, caught her wrist and threw her onto bed. He climbed on top of her and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Looks like I win, Tifa" laughed Cloud. Tifa laughed along with him. Tifa looked at him with loving eyes. Cloud noticed it and stopped laughing. He smiled nervously and sat up. Tifa got up and she was on Cloud's lap. Tifa put her arms around him and suddenly realized what she was doing. She tried to get out of the mess, but Cloud put his arms around her, preventing her from taking any actions. Cloud quickly kissed her in the mouth. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Tifa, I don't know whom you love, but I love you. Would you love me? I just need you..." Cloud begged.  
  
Tifa was surprised and pleased. She couldn't believe that Cloud loved her.  
  
"Cloud, are you serious?! I love you, too! That's why I didn't want to tell you." Tifa flushed and smiled at him innocently. "I love you..."  
  
"Shh... Don't say anything." Cloud held her in his arms and kissed her. Tifa and Cloud felt blissful and the time that day passed by unusually fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It was a fine morning. The birds flew across the sky and sang the notes of happiness. People scuttled across the streets or sometimes strolled leisurely, enjoying the beautiful scenes of the nature. The mountains were green and the far views of village down below were beautiful. This was how North Corel was. After the meteor had almost devastated the whole planet, people had gathered their efforts to rebuild their habitat and make it even better than its previous state.  
  
And so, the world was now a sight to behold. The green grass grew and formed meadows of green sea. The cattle and flocks of sheep grazed across the grassy field. The towns of the world were neat and full of harmony. It must have been the best days of the planet. This atmosphere of peace was also present in Tifa and Cloud's house.  
  
Tifa was awake and saw her Cloud lying beside her, sleeping soundly like a baby in a cradle. She took a shower and went outside to exercise. She greeted the townspeople and headed towards the summit of the mountain, where there were lots of strange monsters. She trained hard and soon, she was worn out.  
  
Then, she saw a giant wyvern gazing at her from a rock. It screeched and shrilled with its high-pitched tone, obviously showing aggression. Tifa was nervous because she never encountered this kind of monster before. It shrieked violently and glided towards her with its large claws that seemed to be sharper than a razor blade.  
  
She dodged it and pummeled the monster with Final Heaven, leaving a gaping hole in the wyvern's body. It shrieked once more, only this time, in pain. It seemed to glow all of a sudden. It opened its mouth and a ball of energy was gathered. Tifa was petrified because she sensed much strength in it. She did not know what to do.  
  
Then, the energy ball was fired at her and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to strike her dead. Suddenly, she felt a slight wind coming from the back of her towards the ball. Then, she heard a strange sound, something metal. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud blocking the energy ball with his sword. He was full of rage and performed Omnislash right away, shredding the monster into pieces. Tifa was glad to see her lover protecting her and rushed into his arms.  
  
"Tifa, are you ok?" Asked Cloud, worried that she might have been injured or scratched.  
  
"Oh, I am fine." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on his lips. Cloud smiled and kissed her back. She stood on her toes and put her arms around Cloud's neck, never wanting to let go of that blissful moment. They finally broke the silence and went back home together.  
  
They reached home and went inside. They both showered and helped each other making breakfast.  
  
"What should we eat, honey?" Cloud asked, feeling awkward calling his Tifa "honey"  
  
Tifa giggled. "Hehehe, how about pancakes and sausage?"  
  
"Well, that's too mundane...."  
  
"Well, have it your way. What do you want, honey?" Tifa asked this time, sticking her tongue out after she put emphasis on the word "honey"  
  
Cloud chuckled in amusement and suggested that they should eat out. Tifa agreed and went to a restaurant nearby, which had window seats that enabled the guests to enjoy the spectacular scenery of green meadow, mountains, the sky, and that golden sunset once in a while if the time was right. Cloud and Tifa reached the restaurant and sat down near that window seat. An old waitor about an age of 40 appeared. He asked what they wanted to have.  
  
"Well, sir, I will have Sushi with Teriyaki." Gently replied Cloud.  
  
"Got it, sir. What would you have, miss?" Asked the waitor.  
  
"Well, I'd like to have barbecue ribs, please."  
  
"Good deal. Would you like it rare, medium, or well-done, miss?" inquired the waitor.  
  
"Well-done, please."  
  
"All right, it will be ready in about 20 minutes." Said the waitor and left their table.  
  
"Well, well, Tifa. Look at that wonderful view." Cloud whispered with a soft gaze. He felt that everything was so romantic and perfect. Tifa felt the same way and grinned at him.  
  
"Cloud, did I ever tell you that I love you so much?" Tifa leaned over and kissed Cloud passionately. She paused and whispered in his ears, "I love you so much and I must have you all the time around me. Do you love me as much as I love you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Isn't that obvious for you, honey?" Teased Cloud.  
  
"Awww, Cloud. You broke my heart." Tifa made a funny face.  
  
"Hehe, sorry. I love you so much that my heart would burst. I love you and love you and love you." Cloud whispered in her ears. She giggled happily and looked out the window again, soaked by that wonderful view of the plains. That day was perfect as any other day. Because they had each other... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Mmm... I feel so sleepy, Cloud." Said Tifa after they had gotten home.  
  
" Well, why don't you take some nap?" Suggested Cloud.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I might pay a short visit to Lola."  
  
"Oh, that new girl in our town?" Asked Tifa.  
  
"Yup, that's her. I think I will welcome her and ask her if she needs anything." Replied Cloud energetically.  
  
"That sounds good. That's very thoughtful of you, hon." Tifa smiled and Cloud smiled back, glad of her approval.  
  
"Well, you make sure you get some sleep, darling. I will be back as soon as possible. Sweet dreams, my love." Cloud chimed sweetly and dashed out of the house.  
  
Tifa gazed her lover exiting through the door and stood there, still melting in that sweet sound of her love. She sighed happily and went to her bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
Cloud reached Lola's house and knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard and someone asked, 'who's there?' It was Lola.  
  
"It's me, Cloud." Said Cloud in a firm voice, full of assurance.  
  
"Oh, hi, come in!" said Lola as she opened the door for him. Lola was a girl perhaps around her 20s. Or at least, she looked like she was in her 20s. She was quite a looker and many young men around the town fell for her.  
  
"Hello, Cloud. What is it that you need?" Inquired Lola kindly.  
  
"Oh, I just came by to see if you needed any help. Do you need any? Anything missing?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much for your concern, but I don't need any help as of now. If I need any, I will let you know. Thanks, Cloud. I really owe you." Smiled Lola. Cloud nodded and also smiled. He said good-bye to Lola and returned to his house.  
  
He opened the door carefully and closed it behind him as carefully as he had opened it. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door of his beloved's room carefully. He saw his love sleeping soundly like an innocent baby. Cloud grinned from ear to ear and slowly closed the door and went to the door, locked it, and went to his own room to get some sleep. The hours of sleep were sweet.  
  
After a while, Cloud woke up and smelled something that aroused his appetite. He got up and went to the kitchen and found Tifa making pancakes.  
  
"Yay, pancakes!" Shouted Cloud with joy, whirling around like a little kid. Tifa laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Cloud laughed with her and helped her out making pancakes. They poured lots of maple syrup on them and ate them all very quickly, like a predator on its prey.  
  
"Oh, wow. That was so good!" Complimented Cloud and caressed Tifa's hand. Tifa smiled peacefully and hugged Cloud in silence, thanking him.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Tifa? It was so sweet sleeping. I loved sleeping. Hehe." Cloud said.  
  
"Yup. I feel so much better. I feel so lethargic and yet so good." Tifa snickered and smiled at her love.  
  
"Well, I am glad to hear that. What should we do for the rest of the day? It's 7 o'clock right now."  
  
"Well, we have two choices. We can visit Cid with our buggy within 1 hour or we can just visit Gold Saucer and have fun there since it takes only 10 minutes or less to get there by cable car. What do you want?"  
  
"Err... It's been a long time since all the crew hung out together..."  
  
"Yeah... True. What should we do? We all should definitely meet each other again."  
  
"You know what? I will call them up tomorrow, and today, we will just hang around at the Gold Saucer, is that ok, hun?" Said Cloud.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Cloud! I am so excited." Tifa replied like a giddy school girl.  
  
"Hehehe, awesome! Let's go!"  
  
The two got ready and reached the Gold Saucer by Cable Car. The two showed the ticket seller their life time pass and met Dio on their way to Speed Sqaure.  
  
"Hey, you two! I haven't seen you in a while!" Dio shook Cloud's hand and hugged Tifa.  
  
"We know! We are trying to call everyone up tomorrow and maybe have a big party sometime in the future. I will make sure you are invited, too, Dio!" Cloud winked and Dio laughed heartily.  
  
"Hahahahah! What a magnificent idea. I'd love to meet you all again. I'd kill for that, really. Boy, am I glad. Well, I have business to attend to. Mr. Coates needs me, it seems. I will see you later, boy!" Dio waved his hand with assuring smile and disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Whoo... That dude's really something." Cloud laughed as he said.  
  
"Tell me about it, Cloud." Tifa agreed.  
  
They had so much fun that day. They played games, rode things, watched Chocobo races, kissed, hugged, and smiled at each other. It was one of those moments that froze in their mind as the perfect days... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: HELLO, EVERYONE! Long time no update! I just typed this. Just don't forget the fact that I am still ALIVE! Yay!!! :P I know you all missed me! Haha, anyway, I've been listening to lots of FF 7 music recently and it brought me back lots of memories so yeah, here it is! I will upload others soon!!! See you then!  
  
It was late at night when Cloud and Tifa had arrived home from their party. Both were exhausted, but still were immensely happy.  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa said warily.  
  
"Yeah?" Cloud replied with a curious face.  
  
"Um... Let's... get married." Tifa completed her sentence slowly, studying Cloud's face. Cloud's face brightened and he nodded his head vigorously as he held his childhood crush in his arms. Tifa smiled from ear to ear and closed her eyes in his arms.  
  
"Cloud, I so happy!" Tifa said, giggling.  
  
"Haha, stop being silly, Tifa." Cloud laughed and spun her around. Tifa smiled, but suddenly stopped smiling and made a gloomy face.  
  
"What is wrong, Tifa?" Cloud whispered into her ears as he put her down and held her gently from behind.  
  
Tifa smiled and replied, "it's just that I just remembered how we were back then... Do you want to talk about it? I miss it so much."  
  
So they did. They talked about their childhood memories, and one after another, memories diffused across the membrane of their minds: the time when they met each other for the first time, the time they just stared at one another ever since they knew each other, the time Cloud got into a fight with bullies when he was eight and Tifa watched him in distance with admiring eyes... All these flashes of their life seemed so trivial now. Perhaps, this was due to the fact that Cloud and Tifa valued each other as the number one priority in life. To them, this was the happiest moment in their own play called life.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Hmm?" Cloud replied.  
  
"... nothing. I miss the life I had before. But I guess it will pass.. As long as I have you." Tifa shut her eyes slowly and sighed with a smile. Cloud smiled at her and kissed her closed eyelids.  
  
"Tifa, why don't we start traveling tomorrow and see everyone instead of having a group party here?" Suggested Cloud quietly.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's do that." Tifa replied cheerfully and closed her sleepy eyes, and soon, fell asleep in her love's arms. Cloud lifted Tifa up carefully and climbed up the stairs to Tifa's bedroom. He put her down on the bed gently. Tifa smiled and opened her eyes. "Are you going to sleep in your room, Cloud?" She asked.  
  
"Um.. I don't know." Cloud scratched his head with a sheepish smile. Tifa giggled softly and pulled him down to her. She brought his lips to hers and flames of passion possessed them. Engulfed by feverish love, they smiled inwardly and the torches of fiery emotions were lighted.  
  
"Cloud, I love you and I always loved you.. Only you. It was you who stole my heart ever since I could feel love." Tifa said quietly, with flushed face. There were tears in Cloud's eyes and he was so surprised that he was crying. Yet, he managed to smile like an angel and the two lovers held each other in silent contentment. It was the moment of beatitude and to them, the happiness was now with them, at that exact moment..  
  
Author's note: I made it shorter than last time.. But enjoy anyway. More will come soon. 


End file.
